


Understanding

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade has had a bad day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

DI Lestrade sat staring at the papers on his desk.  He had kept his composure in front of his team, but now he was alone in his office he could feel his cool, detached expression beginning to slip.  He swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on the words in the report.

There was a quiet knock on the door, but he didn’t register that it had opened until he realised John Watson was standing opposite him.  He looked up, desperately hoping that the emotion wouldn’t be showing on his face.

“I thought you might appreciate some company,” John said.

Lestrade remained silent, aware that if he began to speak the break in his voice would give away how badly affected he had been by the crime they had uncovered.

John squeezed his shoulder.  “It’s okay.  I understand.  You can’t afford to let others see that you’re affected too.  But there comes a time when you can no longer keep everything bottled up.  Why don’t I just sit and read my paper for ten minutes whilst you get things sorted and then we can go out for a drink?”

John sat down and held his paper up in front of his face, whilst the tears ran down Lestrade’s cheeks.

Minutes passed and then Lestrade rubbed his eyes, “I’m ready for that beer.”


End file.
